


溺毙

by Nineteen19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19
Summary: 哪个视频弹幕里说——“张九龄以前的眼神也肆无忌惮。”；“彼时年少，眼里藏不住喜欢。”于是有了这俩短篇。溺 结束的很唐突。但我觉得张九龄那个性格大概是事情发生了，只要没有底，就会把话吞死在肚子里。最后的结果就是日常生活里的点点滴滴都能让他一个人反复挣扎。就像那个消息对他来说十分唐突却不得不接受一样。可接受了也只是弥足深陷在日常里，等着时间磨平感情，或者继续加深。王九龙不是，他不像张九龄那样沉得住气，再加上那是他一直赖有此耳的师哥。他就是不说，也能从动作里眼神里表现出来。朝夕相处下来，可能张九龄是懂的，所以他才要回避，又不能伤了弟弟的心。但到底还是掐死了那条路。





	溺毙

溺  
张九龄以前也喜欢看王九龙盯着自己的样子。  
每次回看相声视频时，总能发现有一双眼睛满是自己——深情而专注。  
面对观众口若悬河时他就盯着自己开合的嘴唇，额头的汗珠，偶尔泛红的耳朵。眼神相接时，就会看见他憋不住笑意的眉眼，笑得和台下那个在自己面前总是乖巧的少年一模一样的可爱。  
也有舔完嘴唇，嘴角带着弧度，坏坏地眯起眼睛，看得自己心里禁不住发毛的时候。  
因为喜欢，所以那时候的张九龄也是笑着的，嘴角一弯虎牙一露任师弟胡闹撒泼，跟着那人傻笑脸红，相望的眼里也是藏不住的宠溺。  
毕竟那样的眼神，就是自诩历经世事的张九龄也有弥足深陷的时候。

打哪儿开始的呢？  
具体的时间记不太清了。  
可能是他们俩抱头痛哭，互诉衷肠的那天。  
可能是几年下来为演出同吃住，相互磨合，哭笑里身边总有彼此的每天。  
也可能是那天醉酒，王九龙错认了人，抱着他撒娇说情话，最后擦枪走火，他落荒而逃的那天。  
那天夜里，在厕所里发泄完清理好的张九龄呆坐在马桶上，脑子里乱糟糟的。一片乱麻中只剩下不久前贴在他耳边的情话，语气迷蒙却字字铿锵，他说——  
我们这么久了；  
怎么能没有你呢；  
真的很爱你…  
王九龙说话间喷出的气息和那双手流连在大腿根部的触感，都能让已经头脑清醒的张九龄光是想想都兴奋得害怕。  
还有印在耳后的，带着酒气的轻轻一吻。  
回想起落在自己皮肤上那干燥的嘴唇时，张九龄几乎是从马桶上弹起来的，他来回踱了几步想要纾解现下的烦躁却适得其反，耳后那块皮肤已经热的发烫，连带着整个耳朵都烧起来似的红成一片。  
他咬咬牙深呼吸了几回，用冷水洗了把脸，临出卧室门的时候顺走了王九龙放在床头的南京。

打那天自己醉酒之后。  
师哥在自己面前就有些不对了。  
被握住的手，被搭着的肩膀，还有被注视的眼睛；都在躲避，甚至抗拒。  
王九龙突然觉得张九龄像回到了艰难创业的那段时间，避而不见是一贯，焦躁不安是常态。  
一向有问题就解决的王九龙藏不住事，平日里纠结起来还能有个张九龄开导一二。这回事关师兄，他一时也不知道有何比问清更加妥帖的方法，只能当面锣对面鼓。  
王九龙的感觉还是对的，张九龄和上次一样，再怎么问也是三缄其口；但也有些不一样的地方，他师哥是真避而不谈了。喝酒不喝大，喝大直接睡，摇不动叫不醒，仿佛醉死人世，再也无事可愁。  
更难的是清醒着问：“哥你最近是不是碰上事儿了？”  
张九龄也干脆：“您呐，麻溜地把之前欠的深蹲找补回来。我最大的事儿就是你小子搁我旁边儿嘬面。”  
王九龙委屈：“那你老躲着我干嘛？”  
“……我躲你？咱俩真就差穿一条裤子了。”  
“……你都不让碰。”  
张九龄表情一下严肃起来：“…………兄弟，你是该找个女朋友了。哥哥虽然穷，但那份钱是不赚的。”  
王九龙被噎得哭笑不得：“……还能不能说话了……”  
直球也打了，旁敲侧击耍心眼儿的路数都来一遍。  
屁用没有。  
该躲的躲，该避的避。好在没有更疏远，坏在也没亲近回去。仿佛如胶似漆的夫妻一下相敬如宾，弄得一方措手不及。可也实在架不住时间磨，久而久之王九龙也习惯了便不问了——毕竟张九龄对这一切表现得太过自然，仿佛他们一开始的相处就是如此。  
可糟糕的是，王九龙似乎还没从“如胶似漆”中过渡出来，早已将拉扯形成习惯，台上免不了的抓手抚肩台下也一如既往。虽说不像以前整个儿的挂过来，但每次肉贴肉的触感还是让张九龄后脖子汗毛直竖。这种事不注意也罢，一旦有心便觉得次数实在是多，多得他有时候恼了，也得强压着不表现出异常来。  
心跳却烦躁。  
无计可施。

“哥，我脱单啦。”换好大褂的王九龙蹭到张九龄旁边，“你看。”  
王九龙的声音遮遮掩掩的，仿佛手机里展示的是他珍藏许久的宝贝，现在正拿出来和他最依赖的哥哥分享。  
“可以啊！”张九龄笑着搡了他一下，下一秒就提高了声音，“王九龙这小子偷摸儿谈恋爱了嘿！”  
王九龙还没来得及从被师哥卖了的震惊中回过神来，就被后台的师兄弟围住了。  
张九龄趁乱躲开，看了一眼那边的热闹，坐在了离得较远的凳子上。可能是屏幕太亮，也可能是被耳边的嘈杂吵得定不下神，他只是盯着手机，一时也看不进一个字。  
“下面请您欣赏相声《卖估衣》。表演者：张九龄 王九龙。”  
闹也闹完了，两人整理一番，挑帘上台。  
张九龄调整好话筒：“……换我们上台来跟您聊聊天儿。”  
“诶。”  
“做个简短的自我介绍——我叫张九龄；捧哏的呢，叫王九龙。”  
“是我们哥儿俩。”

毙  
张九龄握着手机绝望到好笑地对他说：“都像跟兄弟在一块儿时舒坦就好了。”  
说者无二心，听者有多意。  
王九龙的心突然就跳得飞快，心虚和企盼几乎要从嘴巴里冒出来，他甚至能感觉到手臂内侧燥热起来，连带着声音都有些颤抖着不安。他清了清嗓子半真假地打趣：“那就和我在一块儿得了。”  
“一块儿”说的太快，被吞并在了“快”上，王九龙又清了清嗓子，下意识地看向张九龄。  
张九龄被屏幕照亮的脸冷了一会儿，又剜了一眼王九龙：“就是见天儿跟你在一块儿老婆才跑的知道吗？”  
王九龙语塞，紧张让已然僵硬的大脑根本无法思考，他只能微微张嘴，悄无声息地吸口气再偷偷呼出来。  
张九龄都看在眼里，本来已经结束的话又冒出来一句：“说到底还是我兄弟好，要是再来一顿烧烤安慰一下肯定是更好。”  
王九龙嗓子还有些哑：“发了工资就请哥吃好的。”  
张九龄说完“孺子可教”就重新抱着手机敲屏幕，脸又冷了回去。  
张九龄这些表情都没回避，王九龙看得真切，也看得心一点点往下沉。一股凉意取代了燥热从四肢百骸抽出来，给有些上头的他一盆冷水。  
那之后，一向对被请客十分上心的张九龄也没再提随口一说的烧烤，仿佛那段对话从未存在过。

被邀请去当伴郎的时候，两个人正忙着节目。收到消息的张九龄高兴坏了，道喜的话、调侃的话，具体时间一股脑的对着手机问，最后挂了手机看着王九龙的眼睛都透着喜悦。  
“楠楠，你说第一套伴郎服我们要不要买下来收着啊？”  
当时自己是怎么回复的，王九龙已经记不起来了。能想起来的只有片段中带着的热气，冒着泡儿，咕噜咕噜的，看着温暖又易碎。  
挑衣服那天，王九龙看着张九龄站在镜子前试伴郎西装的时候莫名兴奋得指尖都发凉。  
“楠楠，我觉得这身儿好看。”  
王九龙眼睛里看着他们俩的同款西装，脑袋里想着七七八八的事情，嘴上秃噜出一句前后不搭的回应：“对。”  
张九龄正扣着扣子，一抬眼就瞧见身后的王九龙直眉楞眼地盯着镜子里的自己。本来打算停在第三颗的手继续动作着，又转过身来仰了仰头：“你这种穿什么都行的人就别盯着自己的脸跟那儿美啦。”张九龄扣好最上面一个扣子，把帆布鞋一蹬，光着脚踢了踢王九龙的小腿，“鞋给我穿，你站前面儿美去，我们拍张照，发微博。”  
说话间王九龙脚上的皮鞋已经易了主。他透着镜子看张九龄拿出手机找角度拍照，听见“要拍”时，突然就觉得不自然起来。平时拍照他都习惯搭着张九龄，这回师哥站到了身后，他都不知道手往哪儿摆。下意识地转过去找人，却看到张九龄已经摆好造型在等了。求援无果的他只能又转回身，故作镇定地整了整已然很熨帖的下摆，把无处安放、指尖泛凉的手藏起来，插进了裤兜。

婚礼如约而至。上午的吵闹一直持续到新娘坐上开往新家的婚车才算完。等举行到傍晚时，伴郎们的活儿已经十之八九了。上午的接亲耗费了他们许多体力，这会儿新人在台上宣誓爱情，他们就站在一旁休息。  
宣誓完便是扔花环节，一群人站在那儿仿佛等待着即将降临的美好爱情。奈何新娘的捧花扔的有些偏，王九龙正跟朋友说着话，眼前就闪过了一个黑影，他眼疾手快，下意识地伸手接住，捧花便落在了他怀里。  
场上都笑起来，说要重新扔，又有人说没有回头的道理，便改了口起哄要嫁王九龙。王九龙一向玩儿的开，扭捏了一个矫揉造作的姿势便要蒙混过关。众人不依，说得现在就找个人，一众损友把王九龙推到伴娘团跟前让他给花儿，王九龙握着捧花跟那儿笑着讨饶，挨个儿祝姐姐妹妹们终成眷属，早日找到幸福。场面稍显混乱的时候，司仪站出来笑着调侃了两句，把人又分开，继续下面的流程。  
伴郎伴娘们有时间坐在桌前休息的时候已经是后续的节目了，舞台上正放着抒情音乐，彩色的小射灯烘托着气氛。  
王九龙就是这时候把捧花塞进张九龄手里的。  
张九龄手心里缠绕着花根的纱上还满是王九龙的体温。他低下头看了看，沉默了一会儿又抬起头。王九龙并没有看他，眼神游离在屏幕上，好像上面有什么特别吸引他的画面。  
张九龄笑了笑，凑近王九龙耳边：“那咱兄弟俩可得说一辈子相声，做一辈子搭档了。”  
王九龙重新看向他时，他是有些急迫的。他紧紧盯着弟弟有些迷茫的眼睛，眼里是不容拒绝的恳切，逼着王九龙不得不答应刚刚的话。  
无言对视了几秒后，张九龄看着王九龙放松了肩膀，对他挤出一个很难看的笑容，耳边也传来低低的声音：“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 哪个视频弹幕里说——“张九龄以前的眼神也肆无忌惮。”；“彼时年少，眼里藏不住喜欢。”  
于是有了这俩短篇。
> 
> 溺 结束的很唐突。但我觉得张九龄那个性格大概是事情发生了，只要没有底，就会把话吞死在肚子里。最后的结果就是日常生活里的点点滴滴都能让他一个人反复挣扎。就像那个消息对他来说十分唐突却不得不接受一样。可接受了也只是弥足深陷在日常里，等着时间磨平感情，或者继续加深。  
王九龙不是，他不像张九龄那样沉得住气，再加上那是他一直赖有此耳的师哥。他就是不说，也能从动作里眼神里表现出来。朝夕相处下来，可能张九龄是懂的，所以他才要回避，又不能伤了弟弟的心。但到底还是掐死了那条路。


End file.
